


Routine

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get a bit of a routine down. Then Dean decides it's time to stretch his baby out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do different stuff next, promise! I just wrote this little bit all at once.
> 
> WARNING: Extreme underage!  
> If you don't like that, don't read this.
> 
> NOTE:  
> This author does not condone underage sex, incest, etc.  
> This is purely a work of fiction and should be taken as such.

Every time Cas has a bath, Dean does his routine: giving his baby nuzzles and kisses and placing "special kisses" on his sweet little bottom. Sometimes he works a slicked finger into his boy too, but not always, and it's only ever one finger. He doesn't want to hurt Cas, would never hurt Cas, and the baby doesn't seem entirely comfortable with something in his little hole. That'll change, Dean knows. After a time he'll get used to it, but until then he sticks with the one finger.

  
Cas adores the nuzzles and the kisses. He squeals and coos and shrieks with delight. Dean wonders if he wasn't a bit starved for affection with his mother, the way he seems to crave it from Dean. And Dean is happy to give it, extremely pleased with the reactions he gets.

  
Time passes and it becomes just a regular nightly tradition, something they both look forward too.

  
Then, on Cas's fifth birthday, Dean decides that the boy is ready to graduate to two fingers.

  
That night, after their bath, he brings it up to his baby, currently sprawled out naked on his belly with his little bottom wiggling playfully.

  
"Cassy?" He says, stroking the boy's lower back slowly.

  
"Yes, Daddy?" Cas replies.

  
Dean moves his hand downward to cup the gently swell of the boy's ass. "How would you feel if I put another finger in you tonight?"

  
Cas turns his head to look back at his father, blue eyes curious. "In my hiney?"

  
Dean smiles, giving the little booty a squeeze. "Yeah, baby. In your hiney."

  
Cas purses his lips, thinking. "Will it hurt?" He wonders.

  
"Only a little bit at first, sweetheart. But then you'll be able to take _two whole_ fingers. Don't you want to be able to take _two_ of daddy's fingers?"

  
Cas smiles and ducks his head back down to hide it in his arms. Dean leans up and and rubs his nose on the back of the boy's neck. He kisses his rosy cheek.

  
"Why are you hiding?" He wonders.

  
Cas looks up then and presses a surprise kiss to his father's lips, giggling happily. "I want all of it, Daddy!" He says, looking up through his long dark lashes.

  
"What do you mean, honey?"

  
Cas' answer becomes clear when he flicks his eyes downward to his father's naked bottom half, to his thickening cock. Cas bites his lip. "Your... your _thingie_ , Daddy." He admits.

  
Dean laughs and nuzzles his nose into Cas' neck. It smells like clean baby skin and lavender shower gel. "Oh, baby-doll. Not until you're older."

  
Cas pouts, bottom lip sticking out. "But I _want_ it!" He says petulantly.

  
Dean kisses down his spine and pulls his boy's cheeks apart. Cas wiggles his bottom in anticipation. "When you're older." Dean says firmly. Cas frowns and makes an angry huffing noise.

  
" _But_ ," says Dean. Cas perks up. "We can _start_ with a second finger. That way my _thingie_ will fit better once you're old enough."

  
Cas thinks for a minute, then sighs. "Fine." He says grumpily.

  
Dean just laughs and and leans down to taste the boy.  Once his tongue starts working on the tight muscle the boy beneath him instantly forgets to be frustrated. He moans in delight as his father's slippery appendage begins working in and out of his hole. He hums happily when Dean pours lube into his crack and begins to gently rub into his hole before slipping the first finger inside.

  
He works the finger back and forth for a while until he feels like Cas is loose enough, then he starts to push in the second.

  
Cas gasps. "Daddy!" And clenches.

  
Dean's fingers still. With his other hand he rubs the boy's back. "You've gotta relax baby."

  
Cas gives a little whimper, but then lets out a breath and relaxes.

  
" _There_ we go." Says Dean. "Such a good boy. My beautiful boy."

  
He can see Cas' smile, and he leans up to capture the boy's mouth with his own as he starts to work the two fingers back and forth. Cas turns his head to oblige his father, and moans happily as the man's big tongue slips inside his mouth.

  
"So perfect." Dean says when he pulls back. He peppers kisses to the boy's open lips, swollen and pink. "So sexy. You're so sexy, baby."

  
Cas moans again as Dean starts to piston his fingers in and out faster, harder. He fucks his fingers into the boy, pretending, wishing, that it were his cock. He goes on for a few minutes before he slows and then stops. When he pulls his fingers out Cas' hole is puffy and red. Dean rubs his fingers over the sensitive muscle, eliciting a whimper from Cas.

  
"Daddy!" Cas moans, and only then does Dean notice that the boy is huffing and panting, red faced, and practically humping the bed.

  
Dean quickly flips Cas over onto his back, and the boy cries out, upset about the lack of contact with the bed.

  
Dean just stares down between Cas' pudgy legs in awe. There in between them, for the first time, Cas' little prick is swollen and hard. It looks red and angry, but it's so tiny and cute.

  
Cas is huffing and grasping at the sheets. "D-daddy!" He moans. "I- _uh_ \- I n-need-" he cuts himself off, obviously not actually knowing what he needs.

  
"Shh, baby, it's okay." Dean says soothingly. "Daddy will take care of you."

  
He presses Cas' thighs apart and leans down. When he kisses the red tip of his baby's prick the little boy's legs strain against his grip. He licks it a few times, loving the way Cas huffs desperately, then he sucks it into his mouth.

  
The little thing is so small that it's no trouble at all for Dean to fit it all in his mouth, and he swirls his tongue around it expertly.

  
Cas doesn't last long, obviously, he's still so young. He comes dry, with a wail, then goes completely limp.

  
Dean leans up to kiss the boy's nose. Cas intercepts with his lips and they end up making out again for a few minutes. When they finally pull apart Dean asks, "Was that okay, sweetheart?"

  
Cas just nods limply, and huffs out a breath. "So good, Daddy." He lifts his hands over his head and stretches his little body out, yawning. " _When_ can I have your thingie?" He asks sweetly.

  
Dean leans down to nuzzle his stomach. "Not for a while yet, I think."

  
Cas looks like he wants to be mad, but he's still lost in his afterglow and all he can manage is a slight frown.

  
When Dean jacks off in the bathroom a few minutes later, he watches Cas through the open door and imagines how good his cock would look inside his baby's tight hole.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://babes-in-the-woods.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
